Tigger and Clash Universal Possibilities
This is a crossover story, starring Clash the hedgehog and Tigger the Tiger. After they meet each other in Spagonia After getting a lead from Shadow they quickley hit it off as friends. But not everything is as it seems not only do they meet but some old foes make a come back. Characters *Tigger the Tiger *Clash the Hedgehog Epidsode1: Meeting ground A young tiger runs through the street at high speed. A blue otter-like creature was sitting mighty comfterble on his shoulder. Tigger: You holding on Oshowatt?Oshowatt: Osha, osha. Waat? Tigger: "runs into a navy blue hedgehog" Yow, sorry I wasn't paying attention to wat's infront of me. The navy blue hedgehog turns, and stares at him fir a sec before grinning,twirling a monsuno in one hand. Navy Blue hedgehog: Its fine by the way names Clash Tigger: Tigger and this is my partner Oshowatt. "points to oshowatt" Clash: *looks at Oshowatt,bends diwn and pats his head nice to meet yah. Oshowatt: "smiles sweatly" Tigger: So, what brings you here?Clash: Im here on a asignment Tigger: "raises eyebrow" Involving that core you're twirling? Clash:*looks at him weird*This *holds out the core*I recived this was told to give to someone Tigger: "looks at core then at Clash" Who exactly? Clash:Idk our base was attacked before i was told who i just herd ssomething about a crestn marking Tigger: Like the one I have on my chest? Clash: I guess....tell yah what if yah beat me in a race u can have kay Tigger: Oh you are so on! "Before they can race a dark black hedgehog with an army of dark creatures appear" Necros:Ahh..Clash how nice to see you agian Clash *stares angerly at Necros, and draws his sword* Necros! Episode 2: Old enemies.......New alies Tigger: Get ready Oshowatt. Clash: Catch *throws him the core* Tigger: "caches it" thanks. Clash: no prob... u probly need it more than me Tigger: "smiles, gets ready to launch core" Launch! Tigger releses the core, it clangs against a wall and out comes a giant dragon, bladed wings gleaming in the sunlight. It rours and slams the ground with its tail, scattering some of the creatures. Tigger: Go, we've got this! Clash:*Nids before,speeding off tiwards Necros* Clash runs and attempts to attack Necros only to be slammed Darkjuggernaut. he slowlys stands back up but once agian gets hit this time being rammed through a wall Tigger: O no you don't, raging fire! The dragon chardged a spere of fire and launched it at Necros. Clash :Tigs nooo....... But its to late Necros just grins and turns the dragons atack back but with more power. Then doubles up with a massive ball of darkness.Clash gains his footing andthrows the juggernaut and runs in frint of Tigger and tajes the blow for him Tigger: Nooo, Clash that was ment for me! Episode 3: Darksides return Clash:*Weakly laugh* I know but......drops on both knees nd falls down* Necros:Humph.. what a fool well i guess no its ur turn tigger *looks at Tigger and pionts a dark sphere at him* Tigger: "Still looking at Clash" You're... going to pay for this... NECROS!!! "Faces Necros" The intence rage bubbled violently within Tigger, His eyes turned completely white, his fur turned a shiny black, a purple flame sparked on his head. As a purple aura rose from him he glared at Necros with vicious eyes, ready to tear him apart. Behin the nowangerd tiger stood the Navy blue hedgehog but not as before.hi neon blue tips were nowdark red..his eyes were now red....his voice was darker..and his aura was pitch black Omega (Tigger): Let's see how you manage against us now! Omega Clash: Hmph... Omega: "sprints towards Necros, claws extended." Omega Clash:"turns a and catches a glimose of two figures before running after Tigger" Necros: Humph.....show me wath you got tiger boy Episode 4: Battle has begun Omega: "close to Necros, lashes out with his claws" Necros: "Draws his sword and goes defensive" Om.Clash:"Darwas his sword and lashes at the remaining forces of Necris army Omega: You think... a sword... can stop me! "knoks sword out of Necros's hand and slashes at his face" Necros: No but should"punchea him in the stomach than knees him in the face" Omega: "falls to his knees but slips into Necros's shadow. "Necros: What!? Omega: "appears again behind him, kicks him in the back, slips back into his shadow." Om.Clash:"Rams into Necros,and starts attacking him with his sword and energey bolts Sitting on a rooftop above the battle, a black tiger and red, winged wolf survied what was happening below. Wolf: Well, what are we waiting for? Tiger: Patients Iblix, not yet. Back at the battle Clash's Omega form was slowly wearing off, and the negative effects had began Clash:"wobbled and shudderd as if having a hard time stayibg consioucs, and he used his sword as a crutch." Omega: (from beneath the shadow) "sees Clash stuggeling but stays in one spot" Necros: humph. "walks up and picks Clash by the throat and jabs shadow blade through his stomach" Clash:" screams in pain" Omega: "rises from the shadow, levetates above the ground" Leave him alone. This is now between you and me Necros! Necros:"raming it farther in" Fool... it was never between you an me Clash:" lets out a scream of pain and rage,before latching his hand onto Necris face,before launching a shadow through his skull" Tiger: Now! The wolf jumps down and gets Necros off of Clash, biting his arm. The tiger also jumped down. Tiger: Time to go Necros! The tiger creates a dark spere in his hand, rises it in the air and teleports the wolf, Necros and himself to another location, leaving Omega and Clash behind. Episode 5:Recovery Clash:*Breathing heavily* what happend? Tigger: "returns to normal" Mephirix and Iblix, who I hoped to never see again for as long as I live! Clash:" Just nods" Come it aint safe here i got a house in Vermonia..its just a few miles due north. Tigger: "nods, turns to his partner and new monsuno" Return! After Tigger returned the dragon to his core, he and Oshowatt followed Clash, anticipating the new adventure that had begun. After araving at the safe point which apperd to be a small doorway made of stone and sticks Clash:were here Tigger: "seems confused but shakes it off Clash: Oh sorry here hold on..."Holds up his hands and suddenly the entrance vanished reaviling what looked to be a mansion base mix Tigger: Come on, lets get those wounds cleaned up. Clash:So..u mean u would just help some random guy who you just met Tigger: I've done it before, just go ask a friend of mine. Although I wouldn't try it if I were you. Now, are we going to clean up those wounds or not? Clash:"Nods" Tigger: Then lets go. "walks upto the door" I'll tell you everything from the beginning. Episide 6: Secrets Reveld Clash:"points ahead" come on this way is the living room were i keep my medical supplies Tigger: "follows Clash, finds the medical supplies" To think, Mephirix and Iblix were wacthing us the whole time. They've been tracking me since this mess started. Clash: "Has a look of intrigue" What mess? Tigger: "looks at Clash then sighs" You might wanna sit down for this. Clash:" follow what he said and sat down in a chair" Tigger: It all started when my mom left me at an orphanige. I was adopted by two new parents and I was introduced to my new older sister. Then, a monster attacked us. Both my new parents were killed but it was after me, yet I was protected by a powerfull magic. Later I was found by anoher tiger, who raised and tought me to fight. I left many years later. I had many adventures, met new friends and went through a transformation. "has a flashback of the avent" I was in an accident that chandged my personality, appearence, everything. After many findings, I finally found the truth. "shows Clash a marking on his hand in the shape of a dragon" I'm the third generation universal and my destiny is to save the world from an evil monster named... Solarian. Clash"nods" well im glad im here to help Tigger: With what? Defeating Solarian? No way, everyone whose been around me have only been hurt. Clash: Listen...nothing they can do will stop me from helping you i dont care wat u say understand Tigger: "growls softly" fine. Now lets get those wounds cleaned up. Clash:" Nods, and of his shirt and jacket, reavilin a large a mount of scars all over his arms and chest Tigger: Jikes, you two got into it. "starts cleaning and bandaging some of the wounds" to tell the truth, Omega is actually one of my favourites, since any wounds I end up with in that form automatically heals. Clash: Well......to be honest the scars arnt recent"goes quiet" Tigger: Something to do with your past? Don't worry, I was hesitent to tell people about my past too. Clash:" sughs wanna know how i gkt these scrs? Tigger: "sighs, whispers to himself" Curiosity kill the cat."speaks up" fine. Clash: three years ago..one of my friends named Aqua decided to join me on a assignment..which would prove ti be fatal "sighs"we were ambushed..I got held captive but...but she was killed on the spot.They tortured me for days apon end..stabbing me with swords...riping my flesh from my bones,,making me drink acids and and poisins..."stops"Thanks for patching me up now come in I cn tell u need some food and a place to rest. Episode 7: Captive Meanwhile, in an underground cavern, the black tiger, Mephirix, was speaking to a giant dragon shadow. Dragon shadow: Well, is everything in place? Mephirix: "kneeling before the creature" Yes master, the gem has been placid. Dragon: Exelent.... what about the Universal? He has now formed an alliance with that hedgehog. Mephirix: Do not worry master, we will make sure his life will end. At that moment, howls and yells could be heard from within the caverns. The shadow dissepeared. Mephirix:"slightly irritated" Now what? A Black Hedgehog suddenly appeard..... Necros: Humph..... nice place now you mind tellin me wwere I am... Mephirix: I'll show you where... "energy beam erupts from his hand, cacthes Necros and starts draining his power" Necros: Hey whats goign on!? Mephirix: "growls" Punnishment. Necros:"Being drained of his energy, drops on on knee" Once again the shadow dragon appaers. Mephirix fases the creature then kneels before him. Mephirix: Master. Dragon: "sees the black hedgehog" Well, well, what do we have here? Black vines curl up from the ground and grabs Necros around his arms, legs and torso, bringing him closer to the creature. The creature looked Necros straigt in the eyes, grinning. Dragon: You must be the one they call Necros. Hmhmhm... pefetic! Necris: "breathing heavil"You kniw me Dragon: I've had my eye on you for a while now. Now, you will help Mephirix and Iblix destroy the universal. Succeed and I will help you destroy the one they call Clash. But, fail, and you will experiance pain you never fought possible. Is that clear? Necri"grin spreads acriss his face"you got a deal Episode 8: The race As dawn broke the next morning Tigger was already making haste with Oshowatt returning to the city. Oshowatt: Osha, Oshawatt! Tigger: I'm sorry Oshowatt but its too dangerous for me to be around others! Lets get to the city and find a way to get out of here! Clash: Tere is a way through the woods*been standing in the door way* Tigger: "Glances back over his shoulder, continues walking towards the woods" Clash: Apears beside hm"But your still not going alone Tigger: Listen, I appreciate the help but..."remembers the race" You know, we never did race each over. To the end of the woods. "slightly irratated" You win, you can tag along but, if I win, you stay out of my way. Got it!? Clash:"nods"Tigger: On the count of three. One, two... three! "runs of into the woods" Clash:"takes off" Even though Tigger was fast, Clash didn't have much trouble keeping up. As they entered the last strech, Tigger made one final efort and emerged from the woods first, skidding to a stop. Clash was close on his heels. Tigger: Well, nice meeten ya and hope those wounds fully heal. "heads to the city" Clash"Nids and yhrows him his sunglasses" Keep em Tigger: "catches them, looks at Clash then sprints off" Episode 9: Clash's story Clash was already making his way back to Vermonia, thinking about Tigger hopeing he was safe when it happend... Iblix: "steps on a twig, growls behind Clash" Clash: "Hears him and draws his sword" Iblix: "reacts first, knoks Clash to the ground, looming over him" Where's the Universal!? Clash:"kicks him off,and jumps back up" Why should i tell you Iblix: I'll show you why... "wings invellop with flames, charges at Clash" Clash: "Runs forwrd and runs up his back, kicking him in the snout Nit a good enough answer! Iblix: "Howls, runs towards Clash." Clash:" throws up a energey sheild" Iblix: "Uses Blaze wing to destroy the shield, creates a tornado of fire around both of them, slahes at Clash with his claws" Clash: "throws up his arms ti defend aginst his slashes, getting his arms sliced up" gah! Iblix: "jumps on Clash, stays away from his legs" I'm asking this one more time... Where, is, the Universal!? Clash: Right Here! "places both plams on the ground making the earth shakes benath them before multipul energey bliot fire out of the ground. Iblix: "Yelps and howls in pain, jumps off of Clash" Iblix was ready to attack again when a voice cracked through the communicater in his ear. Mephirix: "voice cracks through" Abort, Necros just found the Universal. Iblix looked back at Clash and runs off. Clash: "jumps bacm up breathing heavily" What just haooend? " turns around and picks up the wrath of hope and runs off" Episode 10: Tigger's Story Meanwhile, Tigger was staring at the sunglasses he held in his hand. He was starting to regret his desision. Then he heard a sound behind him... Necros: Hello.....Universal weres your friend that pesky navy blue rodent Tigger: "spins around bewildered" How'd you... "snaps it immediadly" Chaos... Spears! "fires five bolts of energy at Necros" Necris: plese" throws two shadow bolts,one deflect the chaos sohere the other was moving toward tigger" Tigger: "dodges it" How'd you know I was the Universal!? "creates blades of ice on his fingers" Necros: Humph...... Tigger: "growls, sprints towards Necros, quiekstepping from side to side" Necros: "Disapears" Tigger: "Stops" I know this tecnique. "listhens, hears something to his right, strikes, feels something wet on his claws" Necris: "Looks down and realizes he is bleeding severely " Tigger: "realises the critical hit, forces his claws deeper" Now, unless you want to end up in a grave, How did you learn that I am the Universal!? Necris: "spits up blood" some friends of yours told me humph...one of them a wolf went after your friend. Tigger: "Eyes widen in fear, rips his claws out of Necros" Iblix! You're next! Tigger looked at the sunglasses Clash gave him and smiled. He now realised what a good friend Clash was. Tigger: "looks down at Necros" Now if you"ll exuse me, "puts on the sunglasses" I have a friend who needs my help. "runs off" Episode 11: Night of the Tigerwolf Night fell over the city of Spagonia, everything was quiet, exept for the sound of claws tapping against the ground. A wolf like creature ran across the rooftops searching for something. Soon he found what he was looking for. A navy blue hadgehog was walking down the street, he seemed wounded. Clash: "looks around" Tigger.....Tigger....were are you Wolf creature: "looks down at him, thinks to himself" Iblix must have already attacked. Is he going to reconise me in this form? "howls" Clash: "Hears the howl and turns around"Whos there? Oshowatt: "runs up to Clash" Osha, Osha, Oshawatt! Clash: "smiles" hey little buddy "picks him up and places him connfortably on his sholder like Tigger always does" Oshowatt: "smiles, points to something" Clash: What is it "looks toward the direction" Oshowatt: "seems destressed" Oshawatt, Osha, Oshawatt! Wolf creature: "Looks to where Oshowatt is pointing" What the... "realises what's going on" Clash, move it! The wolf creature jumped down, knokking Clash and Oshowatt out of the way, as a dark cristilized dragon rose from the shadows and attacked the wolf, who was able to hold his foot against the creatures stomach to prevent it from injuring him. Clash: "stands up felling a little dazed" What the..."spots the wolf creature, noticing the sun glasses" Tigger!? Tigger: "snarls and snaps at the creature trying to keep it off him, looks at Clash with worried eyes" Run! Get out of here while you still can! "snaps at the creature again" Clash: "Draws hi sword and slashes at the dragon" Im not leaving you........"clenches his right arm" ahhhhh........ Tigger: "looks worried at Clash, growls at the dragon again" Go, make sure Oshowatt's save! Episode 12: Crystal and Claw Clash: Right "Runs and grabs Oshawatt, and takes off" Howls and rours echoed throughout the city as the two creatures fought. The dragon slashed at Tigger with his claws, leaving three painfull scars on his chest. Tigger howled in pain and bit the dragon on it's shoulder but pulled back do to the crystals. The dragon wipped him asside with it's tail, ramming him into a wall. Tigger was wounded badly but dug his claws deep into the creatures chest, leaving five deep cuts. Again, Tigger bit the creature on its neck but helled on, digging his claws into the creatures sides. Finally, the creature fell and layed still. Tigger: "panting" No time... have to find... Clash and Oshowatt. "runs to where he last saw them" Meanwhile Clash ws running like Tigger said....but due to his wounds he didnt get far before becomeing exhausted. Clash: You alright Oshawatt? Oshowatt: Oshowatt. "taps on the on the shel on his stomach" Tigger: "finds them, blood dripping from his wounds, panting heavily, lays down next to Clash" Clash: "Panting" rAre…you…alright Tigger: Do I look alright? "wipes off the blood on his mouth with his paw" Clash:No....to be honest you look terribe" rips of enough fabric from his jaket to cover Tiggers wound" here this should help stop the bleeding Tigger: Thanks. Let me gues you had a fight with Iblix earlier today. Clash: "nods" he wanted to know where you were and i wasn about to tell him Tigger: "smiles" Well, lets just say you're old "friend" is going to have a few deep cuts in side from now on. We have a bigger problem though. I think Necros has sided with Solarion. He even called me Universal during our... "hears something" Clash: "ear twitches and then his eyes grow wide" MOVE! "he shves Tigger out of the way as he is hit Tigger: "looks behind him" You again... didn't I teach you a lesson last... "hears something spins around, sees Mephirix holding Clash" Mephirix: You're friend is coming with us. Tigger: No... I... fine leave Clash, take me! Mephirix only looked at Tigger when Tigger felt a incesit pain in his head. The last thing he saw was Mephirix and Clash and then everything went black. Episode 13: Meeting Solarian When he woke up, Tigger found himself in a cave with his hands tied behind his back. He glared at the black hedgehog in front of him. Necris: Hello universal Tigger: "tries to snap at Necros but realises he isn't tigerwolf anymore" Where's my friends!? Necris: Humph… you will see them Mephirix: "appears behind Necros" Necros, the master wants to speak to the Universal in private. Necros: "Nids and disappears" Tigger: "glares at Mephirix" Well? Mephirix: "Places a dark crystal in front of him" Black smoke rose from the crystal, taking the form of a black dragon. Tigger"s eyes widened. Floating before him was the dark shadow of his ultimate enemy... Solarian. Solarian: "glares at the being before him" Nice to finnally meet... Universal. Tigger: "eyes show no emotion" You can just kill me now you know. Solarian: Hmhmhmhm... You're much more valuable to me alive Universal, or shall I call you by you're true name... Tigger. Tigger: "eyes narrow" What are you going to do to my friends? Solarian: Set them free... but not for long. I might be evil, Tigger, but I'm not without oner. I will set you're friends free but Necros will be glad to finally destroy that hedgehog Clash. Tigger: No! Solarian: "eyes narrow" In the meantime, Mephirix and Iblix will be gaurding you to make sure you do not escape. "grins" The shadow dissepears, leaving Mephirix and Tigger behind. Mephirix:"picks up the crystal" Get some rest Universal... you will need it. "walks away" Many questions were in Tigger's mind. Where are my friends? What's going to happen to me? Why did Solarion say I'm more valuble to him alive? ''He looks down at the sunglasses Clash gave to him. He felt that all of this is his fault. He tried to curl up to sleep when he felt something in his pocket. Then he remembered the monsuno Clash gave to him.'' Tigger: "whispers to himself" Get ready Bladeknight, I'll need you soon. "hears Bladeknights thoughts" Bladeknight: Ready and waiting. Episode 14: Escape A few hours later, Tigger was taken outside by Mephirix to say goodbye to his friends. Tigger: "sees Clash" You alright? Clash: "Nids" what about you? Tigger: Fine thanks "whispers in his ear" When I say run, run. Clash: "Nods" Tigger: "whispers to Oshowatt" hang on. Mephirix: Alright then hedgehog, you're free to go. "winks at Necros" but I sudjest you run fast. "unties the rope around Clash's arms" Tigger: Run!!! "slices through the rope around his arms" Clash: "Blots off"Mephirix: "stunned" What the...? Tigger: "puls out BladeKnight" Bladeknight, Launch! The monsuno core clanged against a rock, releasing Bladeknight. Tigger grabbed on to the spikes on his neck and they set off after Clash. Tigger: "finds Clash" Grab on! "holds out his hand" Clash: Right "grabs his hand" Tigger: "helps him up" Hold on! Bladeknight assends to above the trees, while Tigger and Clash have to hold on tight. Mephirix: "completely bewildered" What are you waiting for!? After them!? Necris: Huh oh right "Disaperas" Mephirix: Come on Iblix! Solarion is so going to be so mad at us! Episode 15: Safety Tigger: "grouns" We can't go back to the city yet! Clash: You welcome to stay at my house in Vermonia Tigger: It won't be save! It's to close to the city besides, Iblix probably knows the way. Clash: Crap! Your right. Tigger: "looks on his watch" How long ago did I launch Bladeknight? Clash: 3mins,42secs,and 89mil.secs why Tigger: You know anything about monsuno? We only have 4 min to find safety before we fall to our depths! A monsuno can only saty outside it's core for 8 min before their energy runs out. Clash: Well then......is this a good time to mention i own a buggy Tigger: Matters how long it'll tak e to get there. Clash: how do you feel about free falling..... Tigger: "looks back at him" You're not thinking what I think you're thinking. Clash:"stands up and jumps off " YES I AM!! Tigger: Clash, are you insane!!! At that moment, Bladeknight's energy expired and he returned to his core. Tigger: O craag!!! Both of them were now falling towards the trees, when Tigger remembered something. He closed his eyes and felt the wind in his fur, then he transformed into a snow white dragon, cathcing Clash and flying towards Clash's house. Tigger: Remind me to hit you later!! Clash: "Smiles" Episode 16: Questions After arriving at Clash's house and returning to normal, anyone can make out that Tigger was irritated. Tigger: "Hits Clash on his shoulder" Clash: Oww Tigger: That was for almost giving me a haertattack! Now where's that buggy so we can get the heck out of here. Clash: "walsk up to a tree and pulls a branch, causing the ground to shake as a little platform with a jet black buggy wuth neon blue stripes sitting on it." Right here Tigger: Then lets get going. A few min later they were speeding off to a secret area Tigger himself knows about. Tigger didn't pay much attension while Clash was driving. He only sat there with his head on his arm looking at th e trees speeding by. Clash: "breaks the silence" so what happend back there when we were captured.......... Tigger: "has a flashback of what happened" Mephirix showed me a crystal and... I... Ckash: and…… Tigger: I spoke toSolarion... well his shadow anyway. He said that I'm more valuble to him alive. What did he mean by that? Clash: Idk but i know one thing…… Tigger: What... that Solarion thinks I'm special. Clash: That……and you just became my responsibility Tigger: Responsibility my foot! Besides, this place I told you about, someone there can help us. And... why in the world would I be you're responsibility? Clash: "voice groes cold" beacuse Aqua madwe me make a pack to help help all thoes who are introuble weather they need it or not and your no exeption. Tigger: "looks at Clash stunned" I... "looks forward" Nevermind. We're here. Infront of them was a small lake. A waterfall was pouring down on one side. As Clash stopped Tigger jumped out, looking with amazement at the waterfall. Clash: "sat threr hering voice" (sighs) I promuse Aqua...I promise " climbs out and walks over to Tigger" After a short walk, they were standing next to the waterfall. Tigger whistled loudly, echoing of the rocks. Suddenly, 2 turqouise eyes glowwed in the dark. Then it attacked, ready to tear them both appart. Episode 17: Gaurdian Clash: What the!? Creature: "jumps past Tigger lands on Clash, snarling" Tigger: Whoakey, easy there Lumagrowl. He's a friend of mine. Creature:"gets off Clash" I didn't know he was a friend of your's Universal. Clash:" jumps up an dust hisself off" Ummm.....hi Lumagrowl: "growls at him" Tigger: Uh right, Lumagrowl, Clash, Clash this is Lumagrowl, my Universal gaurdian. Clash: "stares at lumagrowl then at tigger "nods" Tigger: "looks at Lumagrowl" Lumagrowl, you remember when you said you're always there for me? Lumagrowl: "nods" Tigger: Well, nows that time. We need to find out everything there is to know about Solarian. Clash: "stands back and lets them talk" Lumagrowl: We'll need to go to the Universal library for that. Follow me. After following Lumagrowl through the cave, they stopped at a round wooden door with the universal mark carved out on it. As they stepped inside, they could see shelved with stacks of books.In the middle of the room there was a strange portal on the ground. Tigger: Right, look for any book that might have something about Soalrion. Clash: "nods" After looking for a few minutes Clash finds something........ Clash: Hey i found book titled the dark maker.. Tigger: Well... what does it say? Clash: Idk its in a diffretn language im unfamiliar with here you try " gives the book to Togger" Tigger: "reads aloud" It's said that the ultimate evil wil be reserected on the nigt of eternal darkness. This looks promising. "looks at Lumagrowl" Mind if we take a few books with us? Lumagrowl: Not at all, as long as you bring them back. Episode 18: Answers The buggy was speeding down a dirt road. Tigger was reading one of the books they took with them. Clash was driving and Lumagrowl was asleep on back seet. Clash: Does the books help any? Tigger: Alot. It says that Solarion whas born from the Mountain of Malefor better known as the Well of Souls. He began his reign of terror when he was only 5 years old wich is 30 in human years. Clash: "wistles" does it say why your needed alive? Tigger: Unfortunatly no. But it does mention a link between me and Solarion. Clash: just being stupid here anything bout me Tigger: "laughts" Course not. "serious again" Though, it does mention something about an emerald gaurdian. Clash" goes quiet for a sec." really? Tigger: "looks at Clash" What are you hiding? Clash: Its nothing to concer bout Tigger: Clash. If you want to help me stop Solarion, you have to tell me. It could be something importend. Clash: "sighs" listen a few months back I made friends with another tiger named Servil...well we had gone another demension but thats not improtant....the main thing is he told me he is the emrald gardian Tigger: "eyes widen" You have a contact number of him? Or know people who know him? Clash: yeah hold on " pulls out his phone and calls Servil" Somewhere in Apotos a white tiger was talking to a girl when his phone rang. Tiger: I'll get back to you in a sec "answers phone" Yello. Clash: hey emerald guardian Tigger: "facepalm" Servil: You'd better have a good reason for calling me that. Episode 19: Emerald gaurdian Clash: I do have a good reason....listen i think i have someone here who needs an assist his name is Tigger and he needs to talk to you one on one. Servil: Give him the phone so I can talk to him. Clash: Alright" passes the phone to tigger" Tigger: "grabs it from him" Hello. Servil: What in the world did you get yourself into this time big brother? Tigger: More like what I got myself out of, listen I'm going to need you're help. Servil: Sure you do. Where you guys headed? Tigger: "asks Clash" What's the next town? Clash: centropolis Tigger: We're on our way to Centropolis... Servil: See ya. "hangs up" Gotta go, cacha later. "touches the emerald around his neck" Dragons... control! "disipears" Tigger: Servil... yo hey... "grouns, hands Clash back te phone, facepalm" He just hung up. Clash: Humph....never was much for.long conversations Tigger: Shoud've known. He is my brother after all. Clash: So....after you deafet solarian then what Tigger: I... actually, I never thought about that before. Clash: Were here. Episode 20: Ambush Centropolis was a huge city. Not the place Tigger was used to. After they parked the buggy, Tigger and Clash heard a loud whistle. Servil: Hey what took you so long? Clash: Just wanted to stop and se the sights Servil: So what did get yourself into this time bro? Tigger: Clash, can you please explain while I help Lumagrowl? Clash: "nids" okay listen........Some old "friends" of yours decided to make an alluance with necros so they could resurect solarian we have been caught once already and we have just learned that Tigs is a nessacery pice of the whole solarin puzzle Servil: Course he is, he's Solarion's counterpart. Tigger: What!? Clash: Wow...dont feel bad im necros counterpart Servil: It's more complicated then that. Tigger and Solarion are considered the Ying and Yang of te universe. That's also why he needs Tigger for his reserection. Clash: "ear twitches from side toside" we got a visitor" Mepherix: "rises from a shadow a few feet away" Make that three visitors hedgehog!Then Necros and Iblix also arrived. Servil: Clash, you and me against Mepherix. Tigger, you handel Necros. Lumagrowl, Iblix. Move! "Sprints towards Mephiles, claws extended. Lumagrowl: Bring it on wolf! "attacks Iblix" Tigger: Lets go Necros! Clash:" Nods before drawing his sword and going to battle" Necros: humph…bring it tiger boy Episode 21: Darkness rising While Servil, Clash and Lumagrowl dealt with Mephirix and Iblix, Tigger was in a heated battle with Necros. Surprisingly, Tigger was fighting with more verosity then usual, using many dark elemental attacks. Necros: Whats worng Tiger boy....friad to losw Tigger: I'll show you who's... Grrrraaaahhh! "clenches his head with his hands, fals to his knee, panting" Necros: Humph maybe i should just finish you "Walks up and pionts a shadow bolt between his eyes" As he is getting redy to launch it a energey bolt hits him in the ha nd Necros: "lets out a growl" A deep, menacing growl sounded from Tiggers frout, indicating trouble .Necris turns his attention back towards Tigger Tigger: "starts shaking, growl becomes more menacing" Necros: What the!? Tigger: "Grrrrraaaaaaaahhhh!!! At that moment Tigger glared straight into Necros's eyes, revealing his eyes had become pure white. His fur turned a deep black while the flame on his head was much larger and more intense then before. Two black wings rose from his back, his tail turned into three blades and his canines became larger. He was now Ultimate Omega, the final evolution of dark alfa. He glared at Necros with menising eyes. Necros: WHA ARE YOU!!!!!!????? Tigger: "growls, lunges at Necros, claws extended to full lenght. Necros jumped back to dodge the atttack but was too late Tigger: "Reopens the same wound were he rammad his calws in last time" Necros: "screms in pain, knowing he failed solarian an was about to probsbly die he transferd his dark aura to Clash" Tigger: " Slashes with his wings at Necros's chest, leaving two gaping wounds" Necros: "slowly strted to fade away" Destroy Solarian...... Universal... Episode 22: Promise Servil: "already defeated Mephirix and Iblix" You have a pistol or something with you? Clash: sorry i dont carry fire arms"grab his head" But do you a headache pill Servil: Nevermind. Tigger: "looks down at Necros's lifeless body, hears the sound of fire igniting behind him turns around" Servil: "ready to through the fireball in hand" I'm giving you 2 sec to calm down bro! Clash: "Not knowing if Tigger ws hostile in this form" was armed with one of Necro' Shadow bolts wich was supposed to be his energey bolts Tigger: "glares at Servil, eyes widen when he sees the shadow bolt, looks back at Necros, spreads his wings and takes off" Servil: "lets go off the fire ball, looks at Tigger as he flies off" Lets move! We can't lose him! "runs over to the buggy, jumps into Tigger's seat with Lumagrowl and Oshowatt already waiting" Clash had jumped in the drivers seat a took off after the now flying Tigger. Clash: Wht do you think caused him to fly off like that? Servil: Don't know, shock maybe. Or he's trying to avoid a battle. Clash: I dont....but one thing is for shure he was staring awfully hard at me and Necros. Servil: Course he'll stare hard at Necros, he just killed the guy. Besides, you prabably did something that scared him. Clash: All i did was make an energey bolt like this " makes a shadow bolt" Whoa what the!? Servil: You were saying? "looks back up at the sky" Now look what you did! At that moment, a dark spere off energy exploded on the road a few feet away. Clash: Wow that is potent....whoa thats a massive hole "notices a tree that has been nkoded donw t an angle" Hold on!!! Servil: "grits his teeth caches a glimpse of Tigger" Episode 23: Attack Clas turns the weel causing the buggy to make a sharp right as they reach the turned tree Clash floored it causing the vehicle to accelerate ramping the tree and clearing the hole Servil: "almost gets trone out of his seat" Good grief, its a wonder Tigger's not on his last nerve. Clash: Well...hey were catching up Tigger: "lands on the road in front of them" Clash: Ohhh geez" slams the brakes" Tigger: "fires a dark energy bolt at one of the tyres then takes off again" Clash Attempts to swerve out of the way but is to late The energy bolt hits its target and they would've crashed if Clash didn't slow down in time. Servil: "jumps out" Graaaeet. How long would it take to fix the tyre? Clash: for a tire no time but............for the all the dmge done to it about 3 1/2 hrs.. Servil: "sees Tigger hovering above them" Now what? Category:Roleplay